


Hidden Pt. 1

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Dylan O’Brien, Stiles - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Dylan O’Brien - Freeform, F/M, Issac lahey - Freeform, Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Stiles Smut, Teen Wolf, Void Stiles, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski smut, teen wolf mtv - Freeform, teen wolf smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Pairing:Stiles X Reader and Derek X ReaderCharacters:Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey and Derek HaleFandom: Teen Wolf, Stiles Stilinski, Dylan O’BrienWarnings: I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise.) Blood, Mention of violence, Angst and Light Fluff. (WordCount: 2k +)Plot: You moved to Beacon Hills about a year ago. You met Scott and the rest of the pack and you all became instant friends. You clicked the most with Stiles and the two of you started dating. You’ve been together for eight months and things are going good, until one night stiles came home bloodied and beaten up. Scott has no choice but to tell about what he is and you learn the truth about what your friends hidden life.





	Hidden Pt. 1

Bham!

 

I jump up out of my sleep, heart racing in my chest. I look around the room dazed and confused trying to figure out where that loud noise came from. I rub my eyes trying to get them to focus and adjust to the darkness in the room.

 

“Stiles wake up.” I whisper, reaching my hand over to wake up my sleeping boyfriend.

 

Cold empty sheets filled the space where he was supposed to be. I frown in confusion. Where is he?I think to myself. Swinging my feet off of the bed, I tuck them into my furry slippers and head to the kitchen. The growling of my stomach reminded me that I hadn’t eaten dinner the night before and boy was I paying for it now. I caressed my tummy as I tried to suppress my yawns that were coming from a combination of hunger and sleepiness, while trying not to fall down the stairs.

 

When I got to the bottom I heard the faint sound of voices whispering and then silence. I inhaled sharply as fear filled my body. I stood there frozen for a moment. Almost instinctively 

 

my feet began to move forward. My breath was shaky and unsteady, my eyes darted rapidly around the room trying to see things that weren’t there. I stopped dead in my tracks.

 

“Stiles?”

 

His name came out of my mouth less than a whisper. Stiles was laying there on the couch, covered in blood. Scott, Malia, Kira and Isaac were all surrounding him. They all looked up at me in shock, except Scott. He was holding Stiles’ hand. His eyes were closed, his face skewed in concentration. Black veins appeared on Stiles’ hand and slowly traveled to Scott, who groaned in pain. My eyes widened at the site. My hand shot up to my mouth in disbelief.

 

What are you and why isn’t anyone else shocked by what you’re doing?

 

The thought ran through my mind like fire. My brain was going a mile a minute trying to make sense of what I had just seen. Scott looked up at me and my body jumped backward on reflex. My eyes went to Stiles, who was now trying to stand only to be pushed back down by Malia.

 

“Stiles stop. You can’t move, not yet.” She said holding him down by his shoulders.

 

He tried to say something else but the words were stifled as he coughed up blood.

 

“Stay with him.” Scott said to Isaac as he let go of Stiles’ hand and Isaac replaced it with his own.

 

Scott stood up, raising his hands so I could see them.

 

“(Y/N) it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe.”

 

He took a step closer to me and without any thought or hesitation I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the hall and out the door. I could hear Scott calling out to me as the distance between me and the house got farther and farther apart. I ran without thinking until my legs felt like they were going to give out. I ran to the home of the only other person I trusted in this town. Derek Hale.

 

I pounded on his door nonstop until he opened it. I burst inside and collapsed onto the floor out of breath, crying and shaking. He threw the door closed and ran to me, kneeling down   
and lifting my head into his lap. I just laid there sobbing, my hands clasping at his knees, afraid if I let go I’d fall into an abyss.

 

“What’s wrong? (Y/N) talk to me.” He stroked my hair gently until I came back to my senses

 

I raised my head up to look at him. My eyes felt like hot and my vision was blurred.

 

“It’s Stiles. He’s all messed up. I came downstairs and there was so much blood. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that much blood. I wanted to help him. I did, but when I was about to go to him Scott did this thing with his hand and it was black and I – I don’t know I was scared so I ran and I didn’t have anywhere else to go so I came here and I don’t know what to do!”  
Hot tears streamed down my face. The look of concern he had made me feel safe. His hand came up to my cheek wiping away my tears and cupping my face. I leaned into his touch. I know it’s wrong. My boyfriend is laying on a couch bleeding out right now for all I know but what I had just witnessed shook me to my core. What is he? Is he even human? Derek’s phone vibrated on the counter top where he left it. He walked over to see who it was, he recognized the name and answered.

 

“Scott what happened?” He said into the phone.

 

I watched him as he nodded and took in all the information Scott was giving him.

 

“Stay there I’m on my way.” He said hanging up the phone.

 

He made his way over to me and picked me up with little to no effort, carrying me to his bed and placing me down gently. “Stay here I’ll be back soon.”

 

Derek turned to walk away but I caught his hand and pulled him back.

 

“Don’t go there.” I begged “It’s not safe. I don’t think they’re human, you could get hurt.”

 

I looked deeply into his hazel green eyes urging him to stay and for a moment I thought he would. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

 

“I have to help them. I’ll be back I promise.” And with that he was gone.

 

I didn’t know how tired I actually was. I tried staying awake but my eyes were so heavy. Sunlight beamed into the room hitting my face. The warmth a glow of it woke me up and blinked hard trying to make out where I was. I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and remembered what happened last night. With a heavy sigh, I got out of Derek’s bed and walked to open area of the loft that served as a living room, kitchen and whatever else he needed it to be. I found him leaning on the counter top eating a bowl of oatmeal. His shirtless body glistened in the sun, muscles flexed and inflexed with his every movement. He greeted me with a smile and handed me my own bowl.

 

“Thanks.” I say with a smile.

 

I start eating my food. When a sudden feeling of overwhelming guilt came over me. I guess it written on my face.

 

“Stiles is okay. We got him to Scotts mom she patched him up pretty good. Deaton helped too.”

 

I was relived.

 

“What exactly happened?” I asked not entirely sure if I wanted to know the answer.

 

Derek placed his bowl down and paced over to the large window.

 

“He was attacked by a rouge beta.” He said facing the window

 

I tilted my head in confusion.

 

“What’s a beta?” 

 

He let out a heavy sigh before turning to face me again.

 

“A beta is a person who has been bitten or scratched by an alpha. On the night of a full moon that person changes. They change into a beta.”

 

I heard the words that were coming out of his mouth but nothing was making sense to me.

 

“What exactly are you trying to say Derek.”

 

He looked at me with an expression that I can only describe as fear for lack of a better word. It wasn’t fear though, not entirely. Now that I think about it was more so as if he wanted my acceptance. He closed his eyes and went silent for a moment. Then slowly he lifted his lids to reveal glowing bright blue eyes. I gasped, taking in the site of him. My body was doing it again. The urge to run was taking over my body. It was like he could read my mind. Before I could even take one step Derek was in front of me, only now his face had changed too. He still looked like himself yet so different. He grabbed my hands holding me in place. I struggled to get away.

 

“(Y/N) stop I’m not going to hurt you just look at me.”

 

I stopped struggling and did what he asked on second glance his face wasn’t as scary as I thought it was but fear still lingered in me.

 

“If I were going to hurt you I’d have done it already. You’ve been here for a while now. If I let you go are you going to run?” He asked

 

I shook my head and he released my hands. I stood there staring at his face as it returned to normal. We walked to the living area and sat down.

 

“I’m a werewolf. I was born this way. I bit Isaac, my uncle bit Scott. Kira is a Kitsune. That’s a long story. Malia is a werecoyote also a long story.”

 

He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. The sun was near setting when he got done telling me the story of how he met Scott and how the pack came together. I felt my head spin trying to process all this information in one sitting. I sat up from the laid position I had taken to listen to the story.

 

“So, Stiles is a regular human like me?”

 

“Yea, I mean he was Void for a while but that wasn’t really him and the pack took care of that. He really wants to see you. When I went over there and all he did was ask where you were and if you were okay. He even tried to sneak out to find you until I told him you were at my house. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of you sleeping here but he was just glad to know you   
were safe.”

 

I was happy that he was okay and it is nice to know he still cares so much but the simple fact is, he lied to me.

 

“I don’t know Derek. He lied to me. When we started dating I told him that was the most important thing to me. No lies.”

 

“I told him to tell you but he didn’t want to, said it wasn’t his secret to tell. I guess he didn’t want to take the choice away from the pack.”

 

“But he took the choice from me!” 

 

I shouted unexpectedly. 

“A lot has happened here. Dangerous and scary things. I’ll be the first to admit it, my reaction to things was bad but I had a   
right to know. I could’ve died many times now and I was oblivious to the whole thing. How could he allow me to be in the dark like this?” I asked feeling hurt.

 

“He thought it was for the best.” He said holding his phone out to me. “At least give him a call. He keeps calling me and it tying up my line.”

 

I took the phone from him. Opening up Imessage. I wasn’t going to call him but I was going to get him off of Derrek’s case.

 

ME: I’m glad you’re okay. NOW STOP CALLING DEREK I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU.

 

STILES: (Y/N) Please talk to me. I know this is all crazy but I NEED YOU!

 

Seeing those three words “I need you” kindled a little spark in my heart. I missed him even though it had only been one night I wanted to be with him. I just could shake this feeling of betrayal and deceit.

 

ME: LEAVE ME ALONE!

 

I handed the phone back to Derek. He took it and began to head out again.

 

“Hey do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don’t want to go back to the house with them there. I need some time.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“I know I’m going to regret this but stay as long as you like.”

 

I giggled because I knew he was right. Knowing Stiles, he was going to hound Derek every second of the day with questions about me but I didn’t care.


End file.
